


Night Lights

by AbelineGrace



Series: Sander Sides Short Stories [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Fireflies, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic, Panic Attacks, Sleep Deprivation, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelineGrace/pseuds/AbelineGrace
Series: Sander Sides Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892353
Kudos: 14





	Night Lights

TRIGGER WARNINGS

Anxiety, Fireflies[?], Anxiety Attack, Being made fun of, 'overloading', not entirely my idea, shit writing

Not everybody needs something to help them sleep.

When they do it's usually frowned upon, made fun of. Like how Roman always has a stuffed animal, Anxiety made fun of him for a week when he found out.

And Logan can't sleep unless his desk is organized (Something I have oddly enough, basically it leaves this nagging voice in your head that makes you really wanna do it), Roman found that one funny for a tad bit too long and managed to get himself grounded 

And Patton can't sleep without a nightlight on, which nobody made fun of him for because he's too precious to be mean to; but Logan did have a conversation with him about it because he didn't understand.

Anxiety was getting a cup of coffee, it was three in the morning and he had the entire commons to himself; which of course meant he'd made himself a blanket fort in the corner with a little candle and a bunch of books.

Contrary to common belief Anxiety actually read quite of bit, though tumblr was its rival in how much time he wasted with it.

Waiting for the coffee to brew Anxiety dosed off three times being awoken by the soft change of lighting around him.

He took the pot and filled his mug up generously, making his way back to the fort as he sipped it.

He crawled into his fort, setting the mug down he moved the candle and picked up his book, making everything easily accessible to him as he read.

Ten minutes go by and his mug is almost empty.

Twenty minutes go by, his mug is empty but he doesn't feel like refilling it, he stays and reads his book.

Forty minutes go by and Anxiety is dosing off again, awoken mainly by his face slamming into either his knees or his book.

Eventually he falls asleep, the soft glow of the candle never seemed to fade from the room, only move around and flicker.

-=-

Logan walks into the kitchen to see an already brewed pot of coffee, cold, Anxiety must've been up late again.

He sighed and emptied out the pot, brewing a new one as Patton was walks in to start breakfast "Good morning Logan!" He called, pulling out a carton of eggs and a pack of bacon.

"Salutations, Patton" Logan greets, pouring himself a cup of coffee but not leaving the kitchen.

Roman arrives soon, will attempting to fix his hair. He groans in frustration and sits down at the breakfast bar, Patton slides him a plate of food.

Suddenly, a small bug flies in front of Patton's face; he screams

Of course he screams.

Roman looks up and summons his sword, running over to save Patton from the dangers.

Every side in this universe has a power, Patton is an empath, meaning he can feel others emotions.

Logan is a telepath, meaning he hears people's thoughts and he can send thoughts into peoples heads.

And Roman can summon any object he pleases as long as he has both physical and creative energy to do so.

The bug glows a little and Patton sighs, it was a little firefly. "Where is the danger?!" Roman shouts

"There is no danger" Logan walks over

Patton giggles "It was a little firefly"

Roman huffs and his sword vanishes, that's when they notice it.

The commons was full of fireflies "What in the world?!-" Patton called, looking around.

Roman begins swatting at them "Go away!" He would call while Logan looked for the source.

"They appear to be coming from there, that little blanket fort" Logan declares, pointing towards the corner of the room.

Roman summons and draws his sword once more and slowly advances towards the fort.

Once arrived he slices a rip through the blankets, the entire fort crumbling a load of fireflies flutter away and what's left is a blanket covered human-figure that suddenly begins shrieking.

Roman stumbles back a little bit "Anxiety?" He chuckled a little as he pulls off he blanket.

The youngest was hyperventilating, he fell asleep in the commons, the others were there, and when he woke up everything was dark.

The fireflies disperse and vanish quickly, Patton runs over and begins comforting Virgil who seemed to calm down rather quickly considering.

Once calm he looks around, everybody was still there "I wonder why all those lightning bugs seemed to be attracted to you" Roman looked Virgil over, perhaps he had something they wanted.

Virgil shook his head and closed his eyes, his hands clamped over his ears as a ringing filled his head.

He groaned and leaned into Patton. "Hey kiddo-" Patton runs a hand through his hair "It's okay, it's okay"

Logan suddenly runs over, it being unlike him to seem so concerned everyone looked towards him "He's-" he furrowed his brows "Overloading- as in he used too much of his power" He crouched down and looked Virgil over "This could turn out really bad if we aren't careful"

The ringing got louder and Virgil groaned again, burying his face in Patton's chest.

-=-

Virgil huffed a little, fixing his messy hair as he ate breakfast, Patton was staring at him worriedly from the fridge, Logan was writing in a journal and Roman was clearly wanting to ask him a question

"I know you want to ask something Princy" Virgil wiped off his mouth and spun his chair towards the prince who sat beside him "What is it?"

"Uhm- Uh-" Roman stuttered "I- What's your power?" He spit out "If you were- Ehm- overloading then you were using your power" 

Virgil stopped for a second "No lies" Roman finished

"Fireflies" Virgil grumbled, Burying his face in his hands 

"What?"

"I summon bugs, mainly just fireflies and spiders though.." he mumbled "I can't sleep without the fireflies; which is why they just kind of appear when I fall asleep"

Roman was trying to hold back his laughter

Virgil whined and tried to hide himself in his hood "Shut up-" he whined, his voice echoing quietly.

Patton and Logan had left at this point; Virgil noticed this when he went to look for help.

"I hate you princy" Virgil got up and began walking to his room

"You need Fireflies to fall asleep!" Roman called after him "How can you not find that funny?!" 

Roman got up in a fit of giggles and ran into his own room when he saw the expression of Virgil's face that said 'I may not have murdered someone yet but I won't hesitate to make you my first'


End file.
